


Cichy Wielbiciel

by KOZprojects



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Hellsing Organisation, Iscariot, Miniaturka, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, audiofik, czytane na role, forum Mirriel, komedia, podfik, walentynki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOZprojects/pseuds/KOZprojects
Summary: Lekka, okolicznościowa miniaturka, w której mowa o tym, kto w Organizacji Hellsing oraz w Iskariocie otrzymuje walentynki, kto i jak je komentuje oraz jakie podejmuje się środki w celu zachowania dyskrecji. Audiobookowa wersja"Cichego Wielbiciela"autorstwaHaszyszymory.
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Enrico Maxwell
Kudos: 5





	Cichy Wielbiciel

Autor: Haszyszymora 

Czytane przez: Klub Obrońców Ziemi i przyjaciół

Czas trwania: 4:40

Do ściągnięcia (lub przesłuchania w przeglądarce Chrome): [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B0bXYTKHvJDVOUd0SUFnVWlYdHhFdUVGS2h5dDJJU3NkYWVn)


End file.
